


One look and my heart stops

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons!Marco, Fluff, Gryffindor!Jean, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: The Yule Ball approaches and Jean Kirschstein is in desperate search of a date.





	

Getting a date for the yule ball wasn’t going too well for Jean. He had tried to ask Mikasa, but the fellow gryffindor was always accomplished by Eren. And, honestly, Jean would rather not embarrass himself in front of Eren.  
He flopped down on his four-poster bed, burying his face into his pillows. The gryffindor sighed, with that mindset he would never get a date!  
Jean needed a plan, he had three days left until christmas and most of his friends already had a date. His best mate, Connie, was going with Sasha. He loved both of them to bits, but being their third wheel wasn’t what he had planned for this special occasion.  
Jean glanced at the clock on his bedside table; it was almost time for dinner so he straightened his robes and left the fifth year dormitory. He was almost out of the portrait hole when he noticed that Mikasa was sitting by herself doing homework. She was surrounded by several books, and Jean could not believe his luck. He straightened his robes once again before approaching her.  
“Uhmm, Mikasa?” he mumbled. “Will you go to the yule ball with me?”  
Mikasa looked up from the parchment in front of her, and she obviously felt bad for him judging by the look in her eyes.

“Jean, I’m sorry but i’m already going to the ball with Eren.”  
Hearing that, he balled his fists. Jean was angry at Mikasa for choosing Eren. He was also angry at Eren for not valuing Mikasa. The Gryffindor swallowed, and then said, “It’s okay, have fun.” He turned around and left the common room for good. 

At dinner, Jean just pushed his potatoes from one side of his plate to the other. Connie and Sasha sat opposite of him, happily munching food and talking about Quidditch.  
“You know,” Sasha said, “everyone’s been talking about Krum but I heard that Beauxbatons also has some really good Quidditch players!”  
“Isn’t one of them going to play for the Bigonville Bombers after graduating next year? Bodt or something?” Connie asked, bits of potato almost falling out of this mouth.  
Jean grimaced at him, “Disgusting, mate.”  
Connie only laughed at him and continued to stuff his face.

 

Two days passed in a blur, and it was the day of the yule ball. Jean, however, was still without a date. He had even asked several girls from Beauxbatons but it seemed that they were very popular because all of them had dates. So yeah, Jean was frustrated but had also kind of accepted his fate.  
He was currently getting dressed in their dorm. His mother had bought him a dark blue robes, they were very plain but he liked them a lot. Stuffing his fists into his pockets and with a frown on his face Jean left the Gryffindor tower and made his way down the stairs into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully. Three tall Christmas trees covered in snow stood behind the teacher’s table, silvery curtains hung in front of the windows and the usual house tables were replaced by round ones with overstuffed stools. In the middle of the tables were detailed ice sculptures depicting the three magic schools.  
Students from all three schools were already roaming the Great Hall. Jean decided to search out his friends and after a short and successful journey he dropped into a chair next to Armin. Despite not getting along with Eren, he had muggle studies with Armin and got along well with the fellow half-blood.  
“Please tell me you haven’t got a date either,” Jean murmured.  
“I haven’t.” The smaller teen laughed sweetly, “But unlike you I didn’t look for one.”  
“Whatever, Armin.”

Half an hour after the opening dance, the Gryffindor was bored endlessly. He had gotten punch about three times and eaten at least five sweet pastries.  
Jean decided to leave the Great Hall in favour of strolling over the lawn in front of the castle, which was decorated with thousands of fairy lights carefully placed in rose bushes.  
He rested his elbows on a balustrade and exhaled deeply. The music was no longer booming in his ears, but rather pleasantly faint.  
After a few minutes, Jean was startled by someone saying, “It’s a bit overwhelming, isn‘t it?”  
Jean turned around to see another student approaching him. The boy was probably a few centimetres taller than Jean, his dark hair neatly parted in the middle. He was smiling.  
“It wasn’t my intention to scare you,” he said with a faint accent.  
Jean nodded as the other teen rested his hip against the balustrade. “No big deal, mate. Beauxbatons?”  
“Yeah. The accent’s that noticeable, huh?” He made a face.  
“Well, it’s not painfully British, Scottish or Irish,” Jean joked. ”It’s just different, you know?” He didn’t know why but he felt like a jerk for pointing it out in the first place after seeing the other’s face. Silence surrounded them until Jean spoke up again  
“Jean Kirschstein, 5th year Gryffindor, born and raised in London.”, he introduced himself.  
“Jean..”, the Beauxbatons boy smiled. “I’m Marco Bodt, 6th year, born and raised in Arlon, Belgium.”  
“Arlon?” the Gryffindor asked.  
“It’s in the south, close to the border of Luxembourg.” Marco supplied. “I really didn’t expect you to know it.” he said and laughed nervously.  
The corners of his eyes crinkled and dimples appeared on his cheeks. Under the glow of the fairy lights Jean noticed freckles adorning Marcos cheeks and nose.  
“Hey, Marco,” Jean asked slowly, “What is it like at Beauxbatons?”  
The taller boy blinked slowly and then answered, “It’s beautiful. The castle is in the middle of the Pyrenees and surrounded by gardens and fountains. During Christmas, Madame Maxime makes sure there are ice sculptures everywhere. You know, when I arrived at the Yule Ball it reminded me of Beauxbatons.” he paused.  
“Sorry, I guess being away from home makes me sentimental,”  
Marco scratched his head apologetically.  
Jean tilted his head in confusing. “Mate,” the blond said slowly, “there is no need to apologize for missing home. I don’t think I could attend a foreign school for a year. Beauxbaton sounds pretty awesome. But it’s a bit cliche, isn’t it? A French school on a mountain surrounded by gardens. I bet you have lots of french roses in there, too.”  
Jean laughed and jumped to sit down on the balustrade.  
Marco shook his head, “Mind you, it’s not all romantic, we have a Quidditch pitch, too. I love being there.” “So, you're playing in a team at Beauxbatons? To be honest, I have no idea how you compete if there are no houses.” the Gryffindor asked, serious again.  
“Each year we draw lots to mix up the students who played Quidditch the previous year. Like all seekers in one bowl and chasers in another. This way, one team won’t end up with three seekers while the others have none. Then, each team told tryouts to fill the positions year six students had before. Since Beauxbatons has more students than Hogwarts, we also have six teams.”  
“Sounds complicated.” Jean muttered.  
Once again the Belgian chuckled, “It is, but it’s also so much fun to play with different players each year. I miss playing this year.”  
Marco rested his forearms on the balustrade, looking over the lawn and, somehow, Jean couldn’t stop staring at him.  
He liked Marco, Jean decided, and promptly offered, “Hey Marco, I’m not really good, but we could play sometime. You know, once the snow melts. I have a broom and I’m sure Connie or Sasha could lend you one of their brooms.”  
At this Marco turned to Jean, eyebrows raised and confusion clear on his face.  
“You didn’t bring your broom, did you? Connie and Sasha are my best mates,” Jean tried to explain while seeming to get more and more nervous. He fidgeted with his hands.  
“Hey, hey,” Marco pushed himself off the balustrade and grabbed the Gryffindor’s hands gently, “hey - Jean, there is no need to explain yourself. I was just surprised you offered to play with me. It’s really sweet.” he explained softly, not letting go of Jeans hands. He, however, looked down at them and blushed faintly.  
For a few moments both boys were quiet. The music heard from the great hall had changed to a slower, more romantic melody some minutes ago. They were enveloped by the soft light shining through the windows of the castle and the fairy lights. Jean was openly staring at Marco; his freckles and long eyelashes, and his soft looking hair. He wanted to bury his hands in it.  
Jean decided to just go for it, he squeezed Marco’s hands again before letting go of them. The Gryffindor slowly brought his fingers up to Marco’s head and rested them on the back of his head.  
The dark haired boy looked up and Jean all but croaked nervously, “Is this okay?”  
Marco nodded, and rested his forehead against Jeans while closing his eyes.  
Honestly, this was all Jean needed, he pulled Marco even closer, kissing him softly. He nibbled at Marco’s lips and, sure enough. Marco responded instantly. Jean noticed hands coming up to grab his waist, holding him firmly.  
Feeling even further encouraged he ran his fingers through Marco’s hair.  
When they parted, their hot breath created clouds of fog between them.  
“I’m looking forward to playing Quidditch with you,” Marco said a big smile adorning his face. 

 

“I cannot believe that you are going to play against a guy that is going to be professional next year. You aren’t even on the house team, Jean!” Sasha laughed without shame.  
Connie was chuckling too, as Jean had just told them what had happened the previous night.  
“How was I supposed to know?” Jean whined, burying his head in his arms. “He didn’t mention it. Marco only said he liked playing Quidditch.”  
Despite his whining, Jean really looked forward to spend time with Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for JeanMarco week day 1 in August 2016. Needless to see i did not finish in time. Big shout-out to my betas @flecksofpoppy and @reynkout!  
> Lastly, thank you for reading~


End file.
